As Luck Would Have It
by Viking Eggplant
Summary: A one-shot story that takes place in Echo Base just prior to The Empire Strikes Back


I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own any characters or settings in this story 'cept for Vera and Mr. Lucas can have her too if he wants her.

This is the first story I every posted anywhere on the web or let anyone read so it's kinda like my baby *sniff*. It's not perfect. It's not even feasable, but derived many hours of enjoyment from writing it and really, that's what matters.

****

As Luck Would Have It

Han Solo set down the hydrospanner he was working with and stood up. He wiped his slightly grimy hands on his pants and stretched. As much as he enjoyed working on the _Falcon, _he was just going to have to quit for awhile. He looked over at Chewbacca who was still hard at work and apparently would stay that way.

"I'm gonna take a break for awhile, pal." Han said, "My back's killing me." Chewie grunted something about humans being lazy and waved him on.

Han walked briskly down the gangway and through the enormous ice cave that they were in. The ceiling in this particular area towered above his head. It was one of the largest caverns in the whole place except for the one with repairs being made to the ceiling. Echo Base, they called it (the ice cave) and had ever since they had carved it out and moved on in. They being the Rebellion.

Han honestly didn't know why he was compelled to stay here other than the fact that his ship was still in need of repairs. The blasted ice cave was enough to put any one off, not to mention the fact that anyone associated with the Rebellion would be shot if discovered by the Empire. On site too, kinda like shoot now ask questions later. Yep, he loved it here.

Well he was at least going to have something to do today since he was on his way to ask General Rieekan if he was needed on patrol later when Luke went out. Han walked to the command center and met Princess Leia on her way out. Much to her dismay he fell into step with her.

"Go away, Solo." She said coldly.

_"At least she's in a good mood"_ , Han thought sarcastically. "Hey", he said. "I just want to know where the General is." 

"In a meeting." Leia said stiffly, keeping up a fast pace. "He won't be out for a few hours."

"Great," Han grumbled. "So, Your Worship, how are things in the upper class this morning."

Leia stopped momentarally to put a hand on her forhead. She started to make a smart comment then said, "Han, I'm really not in the mood for this." Her voice had a warning tone to it that Han completely ignored.

"Not in the mood for what, associating with smugglers?" Han taunted.

"Smugglers, smugglers? I don't see any around here." Princess Leia said looking around the cooridor they were in. "I don't see any smugglers, at least not any good ones!" She started walking again.

Han was a bit miffed. "And just how would you know what a good smuggler is, Your Highnessness. You're too busy observing everything from that pedestal they've got you standing on. Boy, your high-strung today!"

It was true too. Leia didn't usually let Han get too her this way. Once again Leia stopped her fast pace. They were now in a large cavern where repairs were being made to the ceiling. She looked up at Han with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Vera died." She said "Just a few moments ago., I was right there......." her voice trailed off.

Vera was one of the few women besides Leia in Echo Base and had been one of Leia's closest friends for the last month. She had been crushed underneath a piece of heavy machinery just yesterday and they hadn't been able to put her in bacta because the supplies hadn't come in yet.

Han felt awful. "Look, Leia, I-" 

But Leia cut him off. Her voice sounded tired and worn but quickly gained strength and volume "Solo, why are you still here? You couldn't care less about what we are fighting for. Why don't you just take that hunk of junk you call a ship and just leave!" She was shouting at him now.

"Well sweetheart, you're about to get your wish." Han lied. "I was going to see Rieekan about that, so if you'll excuse me, _Princess, _I'll just go interupt his meeting!"

"Good ridance!" Leia shot at his back as he walked away. She turned to walk the other direction, bristling with fury. Han Solo's sole purpose in life was to tick her off...........

Then, as she walked away still fuming, Leia heard a sharp cracking noise followed by shouts of warning from above her. She look up and saw that a giant stalagtite of ice was about to break off above her. Jagged pieces fell off from the larger part of it, one piercing the ground right by her foot. She acted quickly, starting to run, but she didn't get very far because she fell over a long gash that was in the floor giving a little shout of surprise. 

Han saw her go down and sprinted in her direction knowing she would never make it, not caring what would happen to him if he helped her. He heard another crack from the ceiling and more pieced shattered around Leia. Han knew the knew that the huge icycle would fall any second. Leia pulled herself out of the hole just in time to be pushed back down by a splinter of ice. Then she felt something else slam her from behind.

The impact sent Leia skidding across the icy floor and out of harms way just as the stalagtite broke off. Han only had one option to survive......... Leia heard the boulder of ice hit and shatter as she picked herself off the ground she turned around, not knowing how she had been saved. And then she saw the corner of Han's vest sticking out from under the icycle.

Her heart went cold. She yelled for help and ran over to the enormous chunk of ice. Workmen had already gathered about and were beginninng to pull pieces away. Leia joined in and in about a half an hour the last piece was pulled away to reveal a non-moving Han Solo. 

For one awful moment, Princess Leia thought he was dead, but then he groaned and stood up. At the last second he had rolled into the crevice in the floor and except for a small cut on the head he was completely unscathed.

Han pulled himself out of the crack and shook the ice off. The workmen went back to the repairs since he wasn't seriously injured. All except for one who stayed long enough to tell Han he should have his forehead checked at the med center. 

"I'm o.k. it's just a..."

"He's right you know," Leia said. "You really should..."

"Really. I'm fine." Han said a little more firmly.

The workman held up his hands and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you are alright." Leia told him. Her face was little white and her hair was disleveled and hung down her shoulders almost to her waist.

"Are you okay?" Han asked, concerned.

"Fine, thanks to you." She told him rubbing the small of her back where she had been hid by the shard of ice and then by Han.

"Yeah, well you owe me." Han told her jokingly

"Well I'm sure you'll find some way for me to make it up to you." Leia said dryly.

"Hey and idea's forming already." Han said. "You play one game of cards with me and we'll call it even."

Leia started to argue, knowing he had something up his sleeve, but thought better against it. "Fine, one game."

Han led her back to the _Falcon _and inside where Chewie was still slaving away. Chewie woofed in surprise when he saw Princess Leia. 

"Hey, um, Chewie I think the oil needs changing." Han said

Leia had to hold back a smile when Chewie gave them both a weird look. He knew that Han had changed the oil yesterday. Then he left deciding that just maybe the oil needed changing again.

Leia sat at the holoboard and Han got a deck of cards and sat across from her holding a towel to the cut on his head. She pulled it away from his forehead to see the damage.

"You really should have reported to the med center, Han." She said frowning.

"Like I told ya before, it's nothing. I'm fine." Han argued.

Leia sat back. "Alright, but if you end up on a hospital bed before the day is out, don't complain to me.

Han ignored the last comment. "Here's the plan." He said, shuffling. "Each draws a card from the deck, higher card wins. If you win, I'll leave the second the good General gets out of his meeting.

"Han, you really don't ha..

"Hey lemme finish." Han said and Leia backed off. "And if I win you-- have to kiss me. Not a peck on the cheek either, a kiss."

Leia nearly exploded. "WHAT? I couldn't possibly......" Then she stopped when she saw the look on Han's face. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

Han drew the first card. It was a two. Their were cards from 0 to 12 in this deck and he had drawn a two. Han usually kept a "sabacc" face but now his dissappointment was obvious. He looked up at Leia and set the card down on the holotable. "Your turn." He said simply.

Leia drew her card. She looked at it and frowned, setting it face down on the table. "C'mere" she said to Han. "You win." 

Han grinned, leaned over the holotable and they kissed. Gently at first, but growing in intensity. She didn't pull away at the first possible second like Han had expected her to. He reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. They parted slowly not speaking.

Then Han killed the moment by saying, "Wanna play again?"

Leia regained some of her dignity. "Don't push your luck, Solo." She said and was gone.

Han smiled as he began to gather up the cards. "I love my life." Then he picked up the card Leia had chosen and turned it over. His smile turned into a grin as he looked at it

A ten.


End file.
